A grapple is a generally well known type of work tool that is often attached to heavy machinery (e.g., grapples are often attached to the arm of an excavator). Such grapples are hereinafter referred to as “grapple assemblies.” One primary use for a grapple assembly is to provide an excavator with gripping and handling capability. This gripping and handling capability makes the excavator suitable for a variety of operations. For example, excavators employing grapple assemblies are often used in primary and secondary demolition. In primary demolition, excavators employing grapple assemblies are used to tear down lightweight structures made of wood or brick. In secondary demolition, excavators employing grapple assemblies are used for sorting, picking, placing, and loading materials.
Typically, grapple assemblies include an upper and lower jaw, the jaws being oppositely arranged, where an end of each jaw is connected to a first pin. A known way to secure the first pin to the grapple assembly, yet allow the grapple assembly to open and close, is to fixedly attach the first pin to the lower jaw and to rotatably attach the upper jaw to the first pin. This enables the upper jaw to rotate about the pin, in a first and second direction, for opening and closing the grapple assembly. Because the first pin is fixedly attached to the lower jaw, the lower jaw cannot rotate independent of the first pin. Similarly, the first pin cannot rotate independent of the lower jaw.
Linkage systems connect the grapple assembly to the arm of an excavator. A typical linkage system is permanently fixed on the arm of an excavator and connects to the first pin and a second pin of the grapple assembly, where the second pin is typically located on the upper jaw. These linkage systems are often non-adjustable and manufactured for connection to specific types and sizes of pins. That is, the linkage systems are not adjustable for connecting to different types and sizes of first and second pins. Similarly, the first and second pins of known grapple assemblies cannot be adjusted for connecting to different types and sizes of linkages systems. If the first and second pins of the grapple assembly are not compatible with the particular linkage system, then the grapple assembly cannot be connected to the excavator. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a grapple assembly that is adaptable for connecting to a multiplicity of sizes and types of linkage systems.
A quick coupler is a type of linkage system that grabs the first and second pins located on the jaws of a grapple for quickly connecting the grapple assembly to the arm of the excavator. This connection between the quick coupler and the pins is one in which the pins should not move, e.g., rotate, inside of the quick coupler because such movement could cause the pins to slip out of the quick coupler. To open and close the grapple assembly, the quick coupler rotates about an axis located proximate to the first pin, thereby moving the upper jaw, in a first and second direction, relative to the lower jaw. However, and as previously described, the first pin of a typical grapple assembly is fixedly attached to the lower jaw and unable rotate independent of the lower jaw. Accordingly, typical grapple assemblies are not well suited for use with a quick coupler because, when the quick coupler rotates for opening and closing the grapple assembly, the first pin, because it is fixedly attached to the lower jaw, will rotate inside of the quick coupler. This can cause the grapple assembly to unexpectedly disconnect from the quick coupler. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a grapple assembly better suited for use with a quick coupler.